Eterno
by Maka Hanato
Summary: Un demonio enamorado era casi imposible de ver, pero allí estaba él, Rokudo Mukuro, el demonio más respetado…enamorado de un humano. Un humano por el que estaba dispuesto a abandonarlo todo, incluso su derecho al trono. 6927


**_Advertencias:_** Este fic es un 6927 y contiene menciones y roces de RL, D18, AG, 8059, XS, entre otras.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, así como tampoco sus geniales personajes. Son propiedad de Akira Amano.

 ** _Aclaraciones:_**

–Hablan los personajes. –

– _Hablan los personajes en italiano o cualquier otro idioma._ –

" _Recuerdos"_

'Pensamientos'

Mensajes de texto. (También dependerán del idioma)

* * *

Noche 1

Bicolor

.

.

.

Tsuna recordaba que su madre solía decirle que los sueños eran el reflejo de los deseos del corazón. Pero a pesar de que él siempre tuvo confianza ciega en lo que Nana le decía, aún era incapaz de saber porque un par de ojos dispares eran lo que su corazón deseaba. Y sí lo que su mamá le decía era cierto, entonces ¿deseaba esos ojos desde que era niño? Era absurdo, porque no sabía quién era el dueño o dueña de esas orbes hipnóticas.

Cierto era que le parecían unos ojos preciosos, tan misteriosos y llenos de secretos. El brillo que había en ellos era tan…tan atrayente que le resultaba hasta inquietante el magnetismo que lograban ejercer en él a pesar de ser sólo un sueño.

Un sentimiento que le daba miedo…pero que le atraía.

Aunque a esas alturas de su vida, luego de haber tenido que madurar por las malas, sabía que la existencia de una persona con semejantes ojos no podía ser real. Solía atribuir esos sueños a alguna película que seguramente vio de pequeño y no recordaba.

–¿Hiciste la tarea de literatura, Tsu-chan? –

Tsunayoshi bajo de su nube para observar con curiosidad a Byakuran Gesso, quien lo miraba por encima de su libreta con suplica.

–¿Eh? Ah, sí. –sonrío ligeramente. –Sí quieres te cuento de que iba la novela que nos encargó leer Mizuki-sensei para que puedas contestar el cuestionario. –

Byakuran lo miro decepcionado y se giró para quedar completamente frente a él. –Tsu-chan, no te quiero hacer perder el tiempo ¿Por qué mejor no me prestas tu libreta y ya? –sonrío zorrunamente y le extendió la mano confiado. Tsuna sonrío.

–Por supuesto…que no. –se cruzó de brazos. –No es mi culpa que te la hayas pasado tonteando el resto de la semana pasada cuando pudiste haber leído una novela de trescientas hojas. –regaño con el ceño fruncido. –Mizuki-sensei nos dio un mes, Byakuran, tiempo más que suficiente para terminar la tarea. –

El albino hizo un puchero. –¿Por favor? Estuve ocupado…con otras cosas. –

El castaño entrecerró los ojos. –No, y es mi última palabra, Gesso. –

–Malvado. Estoy seguro de que esto también es cosa de Uni-chan. Te dijo algo, ¿verdad? –lo miro fingiéndose traicionado.

–En realidad solo estamos hartos de que confíes en que podrás copiarnos la tarea de literatura, Byakuran. –la voz femenina lo hizo sentir un escalofrío. –Así que, descuida, la profesora me dijo en la mañana que pedirá el trabajo para mañana, así que tendrás todo un día para hacer lo que no hiciste en…no sé ¿un mes? –la sonrisa amable le dio miedo, por lo que el chico trago saliva y asintió.

–U-un día más no suena nada mal, ¿no crees, Tsuna? –

Sawada se encogió de hombros. –La verdad es que no me preocupa, la semana pasada Uni y yo nos juntamos en la biblioteca para comparar puntos de vista y contestar el cuestionario. –

Byakuran parpadeo. –¿Saliste con mi novia sin decirme nada? Vaya, eso es nuevo. –

–No te hagas ideas, Byakuran, porque te avisamos y dijiste que irías a una reunión con tu familia. Curiosamente, ese mismo día en la tarde, Tsuna y yo te vimos en una tienda de videojuegos. –dijo Uni, dejando que con cada palabra su dulzura se desvaneciera para reemplazarla con un tono de molestia.

–A-ah ¿ese día? Jeje, salí temprano de la reunión y… –comenzó a decir con nerviosismo.

–¿Y no pudiste alcanzarnos en la biblioteca? –la chica alzo una ceja.

–Byakuran, te recomiendo comenzar a hablar sí no quieres que la cosa empeore. –bostezo el castaño. –En este preciso momento no es muy inteligente de tu parte decir cualquier idiotez. –

El albino suspiro. –Fui a ver a un conocido que llegó sin avisar a la ciudad. La verdad es que no me emocionaba mucho su visita, así que lo lleve a una tienda de videojuegos para que el tiempo pasara más rápido. Salimos un poco tarde de allí porque se empeñó en preguntar por cada bendito juego que veía. –musitó abatido. –Sé que lo hizo a propósito porque le fascina molestar a los demás. –

–Oh, justo como tú. –sonrío Tsuna. –Eso se llama karma, mi amigo. –

Gesso resoplo. –No es así, Tsu-chan. Ese demonio y yo no tenemos nada en común. –

Uni entrecerró los ojos al captar el mensaje oculto en las palabras del chico. –¿Estuviste con él, Byakuran? –el tono de su voz se convirtió en una mezcla de emociones que Tsuna no supo identificar. –Creí haberte escuchado decir que ya no iba a volver. ¿Sabes lo que esta noticia le ocasionará a mi madre? –

El albino asintió silencioso. –Sí, probablemente Aria-san sufrirá un colapso. –sonrío culpable. –Pero yo tampoco sabía que iba a volver. De hecho, me enteré hasta ese día gracias a que Kikyo me lo dijo cuando desperté. –

–¿Se ha ido ya? –

–No lo sé. –admitió. –Cuando se trata de él yo no sé qué sucederá. Siempre ha sido impredecible y hace lo que le viene en gana. Así que, a pesar de que le pedí que se largará, no creo que me haya hecho caso. –

La chica suspiró irritada. –Lo último que me faltaba, que ese cabeza hueca este rondando por aquí otra vez. –

Tsuna prefirió mantenerse al margen de aquella extraña conversación que, evidentemente, no lo incluía a él.

–Uni-chan, no te alteres tanto ¿sí? Probablemente se aburrió rápido de Namimori y ya se ha marchado. Lo conozco de hace tiempo y sé que no habrá nada en la ciudad que lo entretenga y lo haga decidir quedarse. –las palabras recién dichas no las creía ni él, pero poco le convenía que su novia entrará en un ataque de histeria.

–Mira, por el momento fingiré que te creo porque Tsuna ya se ha ido al mundo de los sueños otra vez y no quiero hacerme ideas erróneas. Te pido, por favor, que investigues más sobre el tema ¿sí? Quiero estar segura antes de alterar a mi madre. –

Byakuran asintió con la cabeza y le dedico una sonrisa suave. –Me parece que tendré que ir hasta Kokuyo para preguntarle a Ken y a Chikusa sí ya se fue. –

Antes de que Uni pudiera contestar y de que Tsuna pudiera decirles algo, Nezu-sensei ingresó al aula con paso forzado e intranquilo. La expresión de su rostro no le dio buena espina a ninguno alumno por lo que, ligeramente asustados, todos se quedaron estáticos en el mismo sitio sin casi respirar.

–Bien, alumnos y alumnas, el día de hoy no me encuentro de buen humor y quisiera que todos pasaran a sus lugares para hablar con ustedes. –el tono duro de su voz provoco que Tsuna sintiera una ligera opresión en el pecho y una punzada en las sienes.

Era aquella extraña sensación que le advertía que algo iba a suceder. Aquella habilidad que lo había salvado de muchos peligros y que le había advertido sobre personas y situaciones que pudieran ocasionarle daño. Su madre, cuando era niño, lo llamó sexto sentido.

–Chicos, no tengo su tiempo ¡Rápido! –apremió el hombre palmeando al aire, haciendo que los alumnos reaccionaran. Byakuran chasqueo la lengua como única respuesta y se giró para sentarse correctamente, mientras que Uni soltó un suspiro y tomó asiento a un lado de su novio. En menos de dos minutos los estudiantes lo miraban entre curiosos, extrañados y, alguno que otro, asustados. –Bien. Ahora que están todos sentados puedo proceder a presentarles a un nuevo alumno. El director nos ha insistido mucho en que lo tratemos como corresponde por razones desconocidas, pero como no quiero problemas, sencillamente no lo molesten ¿está bien? –el hombre los miro a todos con ojos analíticos.

Un suave mar de murmullos se escuchó luego de que la información fuera correctamente procesada, mientras que Tsuna parpadeaba poco interesado.

El ingreso de un nuevo alumno era un hecho que no le concernía ni le incumbía. Seguramente sería otro cabeza hueca como el resto de sus compañeros de clase y aquello sinceramente no le interesaba. Esa nueva persona tardaría poco en unirse a alguno de los grupitos de los chicos que solían molestarlo o, en el mejor de los casos, ignorarlo. ¿Qué sacaría de bueno en tratar de simpatizar con alguien que no fueran Byakuran o Uni? Nada, de seguro.

–Puedes pasar, Rokudo-kun. –habló Nezu con voz seria. –Y ustedes, cállense ya. –ordenó fastidiado.

La puerta se deslizó con un suave chasquido, y Tsunayoshi sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral en cuanto el individuo dio un paso dentro del salón.

Sintiéndose atemorizado, no solo por los gritos ensordecedores de sus compañeras, el castaño optó por levantar la vista y vislumbrar lo que le causaba esa curiosa sensación.

Ciertamente no podía decir que no se sintió espantado y maravillado al mismo tiempo. Pero aquel sentimiento era algo más que solamente la mezcla de dos emociones opuestas. Temía decir que también se sentía…como algo familiar.

–¡M-Mukuro! –el grito molesto de Byakuran lo hizo aterrizar de una vez en la tierra, de una forma similar a sentirse bañado con una tina de agua helada. Parpadeo un par de veces y suspiro hastiado.

–Oya, Byakuran-chan, ¿Estabas aquí? Creí que estudiabas en otra escuela. –el tono cadencioso y sarcástico provoco que muchas chicas suspiraran.

El chico, sinceramente, era guapo. No, más que eso, su atractivo no tenía una categoría ni un nivel definido. Era una percepción similar a la que tuvo cuando conoció a Byakuran, aquella primera vez tampoco pudo decidir sí el albino era simplemente guapo o sí existía un nivel superior a eso.

–No puedo creer que al final hayas decidido quedarte aquí. –resoplo el oji violeta con irritación. –Te pedí que te fueras en cuanto estuvieras satisfecho. –

Aquel chico esbozo una sonrisa fingiendo inocencia. –Hablaremos más tarde, Byakuran-chan, en este momento debo atender mi presentación primero. –con sus preciosos ojos bicolores, aquel joven de largo cabello índigo con un peinado a lo piña, observo curiosamente a todos los estudiantes. –Soy Rokudo Mukuro y es un placer conocerlos. –el grito de las jóvenes adolescentes resonó como un interminable eco.

Nezu suspiro pesado ante tanto escándalo. –Cállense, chicas. –miro a Rokudo. –Necesitas que alguien te muestre la escuela y los alrededores… –observo fijamente a sus alumnas que alzaban sus manos como si la vida se les fuera en ello, y después a los chicos que bufaban molestos por la presencia de Mukuro. Sonrío. –Sawada, debido a que parece no importarte la integración de un nuevo alumno, te ordeno que seas tú quien le muestre las instalaciones y la ciudad a Rokudo ¿He sido claro? –

Tsunayoshi, quien para ese momento había creído estúpido que Mukuro fuera la persona que aparecía en sus sueños, giro el rostro poco sorprendido.

Intuía que Nezu le echaría a él el trabajo de cuidar al nuevo por el simple hecho de que el hombre lo odiaba. Así que, mientras soltaba un bufido, el castaño se encogió de hombros.

–Ajá. Sí, muy claro. –

–Levántate Sawada, Rokudo-kun no sabe quién eres. –apremió el hombre. Tsuna suspiro cansino y se puso de pie. –Presentante. –

–Sí, sí. Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, yo soy quien te ayudara en tus primeros días aquí, mucho gusto en conocerte. –una leve inclinación y su típico rostro serio.

Mukuro lo miro un largo momento, bufando en silencio por la apariencia aburrida del castaño. El uniforme holgado, varias tallas más grande de lo que debería, el cabello castaño despeinado en puntas, la piel blanca, los ojos chocolates que se mostraban indiferentes y aburridos, su forma de hablar fría y educada. No había nada en él que le pareciera divertido ni interesante.

–Oya, mucho gusto. –pero era preferible no hacer nada estúpido. Byakuran llevaba mucho rato mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y…eso sí que era divertido.

–Sensei, no estoy muy de acuerdo en que sea Tsuna quien le muestre los alrededores a Mukuro. –intervino Uni, ganándose una mirada rápida del chico y del hombre. El castaño la miro esperanzado. –Mukuro es impredecible y Tsuna tiene cosas que hacer luego de clases. –

–Oya ¿Tú también estás aquí, Uni-chan? –el peli índigo amplio su sonrisa.

–Parece ser que ustedes tres se conocen, sí. –señaló a Byakuran, Mukuro y Uni. –Pero no me interesa, será Sawada quien lo guiará y punto. –

–¿Por qué? –insistió el albino. –Preferiría que Tsu-chan no se acercara mucho a él. –

–Kufufufufu~, ni que me lo fuera a comer, Byakuran-chan. –soltó una risa espeluznante que provoco que se le erizara el cabello a la mayoría.

–Basta, los tres. Sawada se ocupará de él y punto, lo hago porque quiero ¿está bien? –gruño Nezu hastiado. –Ahora, ve y siéntate detrás de Uni, a un lado de Sawada. Hay que continuar con la clase. –

Tsunayoshi suspiro antes de volver a sentarse, justo en el momento en el cual Mukuro se sentaba a su lado. Ambos se miraron un momento antes de que el castaño optará por fijar su vista en la pizarra. Rokudo se río internamente. Quizás sí aquel chico era aburrido, ya podría divertirse torturando a Byakuran.

Sí, eso sonaba como un buen plan.

.

.

.

La hora de la salida había llegado finalmente, y Sawada se levantaba de su banco con pereza. Sus orbes chocolates se clavaron en Uni y suplico porque la chica entendiera su grito de auxilio silencioso.

–Descuida, Tsuna, Byakuran y yo iremos con ustedes. Sé que tienes cosas que hacer a las tres de la tarde. –la chica le palmeo el hombro con suavidad.

–Gracias, Uni. –le sonrío suavemente.

–Oya, ¿planeas dejarme tirado a media ciudad con esos dos? No seas cruel. –habló Mukuro con burla. –Me odian. –

Tsuna recogió su mochila del suelo y se la echó al hombro. –Lo lamento, Rokudo-san, pero no puedo quedarme contigo hasta terminar de ver todo lo que hay en la escuela y en la ciudad. –una ligera reverencia acompaño su disculpa. –Tengo cosas que hacer. –

–Kufufufufu~, que chico tan serio se consiguieron de amigo. –sonrío. –Bastante opuesto a ustedes dos. –

–Son buenos y amables. –musitó Tsuna con el ceño fruncido, sorprendiendo al peli índigo. –…ellos los son. –

–Oya, no te lo tomes a mal, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun. –los ojos bicolores brillaron un poco. –Sólo los estoy molestando. –

El castaño se encogió de hombros e inició su camino fuera del aula. Mukuro sonrío y procedió a seguirlo de cerca. Uni parpadeo un par de veces antes de suspirar y observar a su silencioso novio.

–Respira, Byakuran. Él está aquí para fastidiarte, no creo que vaya a hacerle daño a Tsuna. –

El oji lavanda se mordió el labio inferior con duda. –Tengo un mal presentimiento. –

La chica lo abrazo con cariño. –Descuida, sí algo llegase a suceder tú lo protegerías ¿o no? –

Byakuran correspondió el abrazo y sonrío. –Por supuesto. Yo protegería a Tsu-chan con mi vida, después de todo él…hizo lo mismo por mí cuando lo conocí. –

–¿Ves? No hay nada de qué preocuparse. En el momento en el que se aburra se irá. Además, Tsuna no haría nada tonto, sabe cuándo debe alejarse. –

Gesso asintió conforme. –Tienes razón, no debo hacerme ideas antes de tiempo. –beso la frente de Uni. –Siempre se puede contar contigo para calmarme, ¡Eres la mejor! –

–Oh, cállate. –musitó sonrojada.

.

.

.

–¿Y bien? –Tsuna se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de Mukuro a su lado.

–¿Desde cuándo me vienes siguiendo? –preguntó luego de haberse recuperado del susto. –No deberías aparecerte así, Rokudo-san, un día matarás a alguien de un infarto. –

–Kufufufufu~, que exagerado eres, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun. –la suave risa, espeluznante de por sí, le pareció…agradable. –Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, estoy aquí, contigo, desde que saliste del salón sin mirar atrás. –

–Oh, vaya. Lamento no haberte visto. –

–Te disculpas mucho ¿sabías? –Mukuro lo miro con sincera curiosidad. –Es extraño. –

–…mi madre solía decir que sí haces algo mal debes disculparte de inmediato. Supongo que ya es inconsciente. –Sawada se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

–…tu madre ¿Cómo es ella? –

Tsuna alzó la vista y lo miro directo a los ojos. –Era. –

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo más, Byakuran se abalanzó sobre Tsuna otorgándole un abrazo de lo más apretado. Tras él, Uni soltaba risitas divertidas ante la escena que presenciaba.

–Tsuna es huérfano, idiota. –le susurro por lo bajo la chica, fingiendo observar a los otros dos. Mukuro parpadeo.

–Y me lo dices ¿por? –

–Porque te quiero lejos de él. No permitiré que le hagas daño. –su voz abandonó todo rastro de amabilidad. –No es un juguete. –

–Oya, que honra para un humano estar en la gracia de una deidad. –le palmeo la cabeza. –Pero tranquila, no estoy aquí para esparcir el mal en el mundo, vine hasta aquí porque mi madre se llevó a Nagi y las estoy buscando. –

Uni se giró de inmediato a verlo con sorpresa. –¿Elena-sama? ¿Por qué? –

Mukuro se encogió de hombros. –No estoy seguro, pero creo que se peleó con mi padre o algo así, el caso es que no puedo permitir que anden ellas solas por el mundo. –

–¡Byakuran, necesito aire! –la queja de Tsuna los hizo voltear a ver al par que sonreían ligeramente por la broma del albino. –De verdad, un día de estos me vas a matar. –

–Yo sería incapaz. –le paso el brazo por los hombros. –¿Ya te vas? Dijiste que hoy entrabas más temprano al trabajo. –

El castaño asintió tras recuperar un poco de aire. –Sí, de hecho, ya me estaba encaminando a la salida. –miro a su amiga. –Por favor, se los encargo, no quiero más problemas con Nezu. –

–Sin problemas, vete tranquilo. –

–Gracias. –tras una reverencia, el chico abandonó a paso rápido el pasillo.

–¿De dónde sacaron a ese humano? –preguntó Rokudo luego de algunos segundos. –…es diferente de las personas de la actualidad. –

Uni suspiro. –Larga historia. Pero por el momento confórmate con saber que no lleva una vida fácil, de hecho, la tiene muy difícil. Apenas el mes pasado los matones de la escuela lo golpearon al grado de dejarlo en el hospital y, encima, los de su trabajo se negaron a pagarle las dos semanas de ausencia. –

–Oya, los humanos llevan vidas más que complicadas en esta época. –

–Sí. –concordó Byakuran. –Así que aléjate de él y no lo molestes. –

–Kufufufu~, yo sabré lo que hago. Al final me parece que sí me ha agradado. –sonrío burlón. –Además, le conviene que un demonio este con él, así no sufre tantos infortunios. –

Uni soltó una risa nerviosa. –Créeme, aún teniéndonos a nosotros con él es capaz de meterse en problemas. –

–Ah, sigo sin entender como lo logra. –suspiro el oji lavanda.

–Oya, que malos protectores son los dos. –se burló divertido. –Incluso yo sólo podría cuidarlo mejor que ustedes. –

–De ninguna manera. –replico Gesso con gesto ofendido. –Invertimos mucho tiempo en mantenerlo a salvo. –

–¿Y entonces porque estuvo internado dos semanas en el hospital el mes pasado? –alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos con elegancia.

–Porque ya te hemos dicho que siempre busca la forma de meterse en problemas. –murmuró Uni.

Mukuro negó con la cabeza y se recargo en la pared. No es que realmente le interesase mucho cuidar a ese chico, pero le parecía inaudito que una deidad y un demonio no pudieran cuidar a un solo humano. Simplemente era estúpido, o tan solo podía ser que ambos no prestaban mucha atención a lo que Sawada hacía.

–Cuidarlo sería un buen pasatiempo en lo que busco a mi madre y a mi hermana. –comentó en voz alta.

Byakuran lo miro sobresaltado. –Oh no, aléjate de Tsu-chan. –

–Kufufufufu~, descuida, no tengo pensado hacerle nada malo. –sonrío malicioso. –Aún. –

–Ah, no entiendo a los demonios. –suspiro Uni con pesadez.

Mukuro se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. –Me voy, no tengo ganas de estar perdiendo el tiempo con ustedes dos. –

El demonio se alejó a paso tranquilo por el pasillo, dejando solos a la pareja que le miraban con desconfianza.

–…esto no me gusta. –comento Uni.

.

.

.

Eran las diez de la noche cuando Tsuna finalmente pudo decir que el trabajo estaba hecho. Aquel día habían llegado juguetes nuevos para el jardín de niños y Mihara Yuiko, la profesora encargada, le había suplicado que la ayudará a acomodar aquel desorden antes de que se fuera.

Sinceramente no le pudo decir que no. Aquella mujer lo había ayudado a encontrar trabajo a pesar de ser solo un estudiante y le pagaba como si fuera un profesor. Así que poco podía hacer contra ella, más que sonreírle y aceptar su petición de ayuda.

–Oh, muchas gracias por ayudarme, Tsuna-kun. –sonrío la mujer alegremente. –Por un momento pensé que te negarías a ayudarme, pero me alegra que al final no haya sido así. –

El chico recogió su mochila del suelo y le dedico una sonrisa cordial. –No hubiera sido capaz de negarme luego del apoyo que usted me ha brindado, Mihara-sensei. –

–Bueno, me hubiera gustado hacer más cuando la dueña del jardín de niños se negó a pagarte los días que no viniste a causa de tu estadía en el hospital. –la mujer frunció el ceño con disgusto.

Tsuna se encaminó junto a Yuiko a la salida. –Descuide, ciertamente entiendo las razones de la dueña, ella me fue a ver al hospital para explicarme sus motivos, así que no la culpo. Además, fue tan amable de compensarme aquello pagándome las cuentas del hospital. –

La mujer de cortos cabellos rojizos suspiro. –Bueno, al final no fue tan despiadada. –

–Es bastante amable, en realidad. Me contrató cuando tenía tan solo doce años y me paga bien, debo decir que todo es gracias a que usted habló bien de mí ante ella. –le sonrío.

–Vaya, siempre tan educado. Estoy segura de que Nana se siente muy orgullosa de ti, querido. –

Sawada bajo un poco la cabeza. –Me esfuerzo porque siempre sea así, Mihara-sensei. –

Yuiko esbozó una sonrisa tierna y le palmeo la cabeza. Conocía a ese muchacho desde que este era pequeño. Sin duda siempre había sido solitario, pero su corazón albergaba una amabilidad sin límites que pocos notaban, y con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de lo mucho que sufría a causa del acoso de los chicos de grados mayores.

Antes de darse cuenta, Tsuna se había convertido en una persona recelosa y distante, temeroso de que las personas que se aceraban a él tuvieran malas intenciones. De hecho, Yuiko lo había visto huir despavorido antes de que siquiera las personas alzaran una mano. Pero en otras ocasiones, lo había observado charlar agradablemente con desconocidos, casi como si fuera consciente de quienes buscaban lastimarlo.

Pero Mihara, a pesar de esas pequeñas cosas, siempre supo que él era bueno. Siempre deseo poder verlo feliz, porque aquel muchacho siempre tenía una expresión de desolación, desde el momento en el que Sawada Nana lo dejó frente a las puertas del jardín de niños, ella se dio cuenta de esa mirada triste y desolada.

Una mirada que, hasta ese día, le rompía el corazón.

–Ya es noche, Tsuna-kun, ve a descansar. –le sonrío dulcemente. –Asegúrate de comer antes de irte a dormir y, por supuesto, no comas chatarra. –

El castaño soltó una risita. –Descuide, haré el intento por abandonar el ramen instantáneo. –

Yuiko río también, hasta que su vista se topó con una extraña figura que se encontraba parada a las puertas del jardín de niños. Parpadeo curiosa. –Vaya ¿Qué será eso? –la pregunta llamó la atención de Tsuna.

Sawada entrecerró los ojos, forzando su vista a enfocar aquella cosa. –Me parece que es una persona…creo. –

Mihara camino más despacio. –¿Quién será? –

–Quizás sea Byakuran. –el de orbes chocolate camino más deprisa, hasta que sus ojos lograron reconocer la esbelta y bien trabajada figura de su compañero de clase. Había que decir que la sorpresa lo dejo sin habla por un momento. –¿Rokudo-san? –lo miro parpadeando por el asombro y el desconcierto. –¿Qué haces aquí? –

El chico, que hasta el momento se había entretenido jugueteando con la hojita de un árbol, alzó sus enigmáticos ojos bicolor y el castaño se quedó sin respiración.

Aquella extraña sensación lo invadió de nuevo. Era como esa misma mañana, esa misma sensación de familiaridad. Ese extraño sentimiento que le indicaba que aquellos ojos los conocía demasiado bien, que aquella presencia era agradable y conocida.

Era el mismo sentimiento de atracción que solía tener en sus sueños. Y el que sus ojos resaltarán tanto a causa de la oscuridad de la calle, solamente provocaba que el sentimiento se intensificara.

–Ah, supe que trabajabas por aquí y decidí venir a ver ¿hice mal? –

Tsuna se cruzó de brazos. –Deberías estar con Uni y Byakuran ¿Acaso ellos te dejaron venir solo? –

Mukuro sonrío. –¿Preocupado? –

–Me preocupa que te pierdas y que Nezu se entere de que no te guíe. ¿Sabes lo mucho que me odia? –

–Kufufufu~, no seas paranoico. Yo conozco bien la ciudad, no hay necesidad de un guía. Así que tranquilo, no te alteres. –su risa le resultaba bastante extraña, aunque debía admitir que no le desagradaba del todo.

–Debiste decírselo a Nezu, Rokudo-san. –resoplo el menor. –Sin embargo, eso no explica qué haces aquí. –

El peli índigo se acercó un paso a él. –…nada, en realidad. Me pareció divertido conocer a un amigo de Byakuran-chan y decidí venir. Pero ahora que lo notó…ya es tarde. –

–Sí, son las diez de la noche. –Yuiko se había acercado sin que el castaño lo notase. –Deberían irse a casa, niños. Es peligroso que estén fuera tan tarde. –

Mukuro observo fijamente a la mujer y le dedico una sonrisa educada. –Sí, aunque no creo que llegue a mi casa a salvo. –fingió preocupación. –Vivo cerca de Kokuyo y… –

–Oh, eso es al otro lado de la ciudad. –se sorprendió Tsuna. –No deberías irte ya, puedes…quedarte en mi casa por hoy. –había dudado en decirlo, pero en cierta forma se sentía culpable por haber hecho que Mukuro fuera hasta el jardín de niños. No quería ser descortés, así que al final lo había decidido.

–Oya… ¿estará bien para ti? –lo cierto era que no se imaginó que Tsunayoshi fuera a ofrecerle asiló en su casa, aquella pequeña actuación la había hecho de pura broma, pero le sabia mal rechazar la oferta del pequeño humano.

–E-eh…sí, no pasa nada. Me preocupa que cruces media ciudad a estas horas por haberte quedado aquí a esperarme, sea cual sea la razón. Así que vamos, mi casa está a diez minutos de aquí. –le sonrío suavemente. –Y usted, Mihara-san, también váyase con cuidado. –pidió el castaño.

–Descuida, mi esposo ya está esperándome en el auto. –los miro a ambos. –¿No quieren…? –

–Oh, no, no. Estaremos bien, nos vemos mañana. –interrumpió Tsuna. –Adiós. –

Mukuro sintió como era jalado del brazo y obligado a caminar. Tras haberse alejado algunos pasos, el menor lo soltó.

–…lo siento. Sé que solo quieres fastidiar a Byakuran, pero el haberte quedado ahí hasta tan tarde es…no sé…extraño. –

Rokudo se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón escolar negro y camino a un lado del muchacho.

–Sí tengo ganas de molestarlo, pero…también le dije que yo podría cuidarte mejor que ellos dos. –sonrío burlón. –Es increíble pensar que siendo una deidad y un demonio no puedan cuidarte. –

Tsunayoshi parpadeo un par de veces, tratando de asimilar lo dicho por el otro. ¿Había escuchado mal o Mukuro los había llamado…? No, debía estar jugando o algo parecido. Esas cosas no existían y…su sexto sentido le decía que era cierto.

Mukuro pareció notar la sorpresa del humano y esbozó una nueva sonrisa. –¿No te lo habían dicho? Kufufufu~, Byakuran y yo somos demonios, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun, y Uni es una molesta deidad. –

Ah, lo que eran las cosas, sus únicos amigos eran un demonio y una deidad. Lo peor de todo era que no podía reírse en la cara de Rokudo y decirle que aquello era absurdo porque su sexto sentido le decía que era cierto. Y sabía que jamás se equivocaba.

Mukuro se agacho a su altura y clavo sus ojos en los de Sawada. –No sabría decirte sí eres un humano con muy mala suerte o no, Tsunayoshi-kun. Mira que de entre todos los seres humanos tú tuvieras que toparte con Byakuran-chan. –

El castaño no estaba muy seguro de cómo debía reaccionar. Quizás, sí tenía suerte, al día siguiente se daría cuenta de que todo era una absurda broma del chico nuevo, quien había decidido unirse al grupo de los matones, y podría reírse de sí mismo por su ingenuidad.

Sí. Aquello no sonaba tan mal, solo tenía que desmayarse y ya.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

¡Hoooolaaaa gente!

Sí, lo sé. Sé que debería enfocarme en terminar las historias que tengo pendientes, pero esta historia necesitaba escribirla.

¡Mi primer 6927! No saben lo emocionada que me siento, siempre había querido escribir un fic sobre ellos, pero jamás se me había ocurrido una historia en la que me imaginara a estos dos como pareja…pero ¡Finalmente lo logre! ¡Yay!

Oh, antes de olvidarlo, dos cosas:

1.-En los primeros capítulos Tsuna se referirá a la híper intuición como "sexto sentido" al no saber lo que es la habilidad que posee.

2.-En lugar de capítulos decidí que serán "Noches", después de todo estamos hablando de demonios, así que preferí hacerlo así.

En fin, no los entretengo más. Espero la historia haya capturado su atención y… ¡Nos leemos en la próxima gente!

Espero estén todos muy bien.

 _Ciao, ciao :)_


End file.
